


A New Dad Or Two

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: “You know how Bruce has five kids, right? And four of them are adopted? And people always joke about him adopting more? Same thing for Damian. Except for Damian, he doesn’t adopt kids, he adopts…well, he adoptsdads.”





	A New Dad Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after Superman 21, but I think it could go along with yesterday’s Nightwing 20 too, haha. Basically, this is just typical Bee thoughts/demands, and now in fic form.

He watched as Lois helped the boys pack. Throwing necessities into bags, small comforts of home for Jon, treats and snacks and objects of kindness for Damian.

With Batman missing, getting them safe was all he could do.

He’d informed Damian’s family of what he was doing. That he was keeping Damian with his own loved ones, and sending Lois and the boys up to the Watchtower for protection until Bruce could be found. They were in no danger, they probably didn’t need go underground themselves, he just wanted them to know.

Still, he wasn’t surprised when he heard a bike on the road, and looked out the window to see Nightwing pulling up.

“He’s okay, Dick.” Clark hummed as he walked out the front door to meet the other. “Like I told you, it’s just for precaution.”

“I know, I know.” Dick waved off almost pleasantly. “He gets a little tense when Bruce goes missing like this. Just want to make sure he’s doing okay with this, and will promise to behave for you and Lois.”

“Of course.” Clark sighed, glancing at the sky before following Dick inside. No threat yet. “But really…he’s been pretty good. Listens to what I tell him, for the most part. Stays close, offers constructive criticism.”

Dick paused before stepping up the stairs. Glanced back at Clark. Scrutinized him with those calculating eyes it seemed all Bruce’s children had.

Then he smiled.

“…What?” Clark asked hesitantly.

Dick shook his head, returning his attention to the stairs. “Nothing, nothing…”

They both went up, stayed in the hallway and watched as Lois flitted around Jon’s room, handing the boys things to put in bags. They weren’t quiet, but the boys kept their focus on Lois only.

At one point, Lois dropped what she was grabbing, and Damian was instantly at her side to help her, and surprisingly comforting her in her nervousness. Gave Jon instructions to take over as he helped his friend’s mother take a quick break.

“…You guys up in Gotham really don’t give him enough credit.” Clark hummed. “He’s…a really great kid, and you should all be proud of him.” A pause. “And I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays as safe as Jon and Lois. I won’t let _anything_ happen to him, Dick. I swear on my life.”

And Dick, who had been watching the scene, looked over at Clark, and got that same grin as he had downstairs.

“…Knew it.” Dick almost laughed. “I _knew_ it.”

Clark tilted his head. “…Knew what?”

“He got you.” Dick said gleefully. “Damian _got_ you. I thought if there was anyone who might hold out on him, it’d be you or Lois or maybe even Diana, but hot damn, he’s _got_ you.”

“Got me?” Clark blinked. “What do you mean he’s _got me_?”

“Tim wanted to make a bet about it, and right now I am _so glad_ I didn’t take it. I’d be out $150 bucks and paying for the next five times we went to the movies.” Dick chuckled, shaking his head.

Clark frowned. “Dick, _what_ are you talking about?”

Dick kept his grin and let out a bit of a dreamy sigh. “Damian has…this uncanny ability. To…get adopted.”

“…I don’t think I follow.”

“Or rather, to adopt people.” Dick modified. “Like – look at it this way, okay? You know how Bruce has five kids, right? And four of them are adopted? And people always joke about him adopting more?”

“Of course.” Clark found himself smirking, just slightly.

“Same thing for Damian.” Dick chuckled. “Except for Damian, he doesn’t adopt kids, he adopts…well, he adopts _dads_.”

“…Dads.”

“And moms, of course. My girlfriend is already _completely_ smitten with him.” Dick glanced back into the room, where Damian was still assisting Lois, who was smiling gratefully up at him. “And it looks like Lois is well on her way.”

“And how many, uh, _dads_ has Damian adopted?” Clark asked, almost incredulously.

“Three, counting you. Well, actually four. Him and Jason have a thing building.” Dick said off-hand. He turned back to Clark with a proud grin. “I’m Dad Number Two.”

“And many people have thought that for years.” Clark returned with a laugh. “But, I mean…”

“Just like Bruce is always able to find and attract poor children in need of help, Damian has always been able to find and gain powerful adults who find themselves wanting not much else than to love him and keep him as safe and happy as possible.” Dick explained further. “I’m telling you, Clark, it’s absolute magic.”

“And is Damian…aware he has this ability?”

Dick snorted. “Absolutely _not_. His terrible mental health blocks him from seeing it. He always thinks people are using him or have ulterior motives, or don’t actually care as much as they act.” That smile faded a little bit. “He still thinks I’m going to leave him eventually. Sometimes, I think, he convinces himself I hate him, just to justify the awful thoughts he has about relationships, and himself.”

“That’s…” Clark looked into the room. Lois was standing now, smiling at Damian with a hand in his hair. Damian seemed to almost try to shrink away from the gesture. “…awful.”

“Tell me about it.” Dick sighed. “But he’s a good kid, so even if he doesn’t believe it, or see it, he deserves the love he gets. He deserves _more_ than that, honestly.”

“A _great_ kid.” Clark corrected.

Dick looked up at him, that grin back. “See? Told you he got you.”

And Clark…couldn’t deny it.

“…Yeah, looks like he did.” Clark smiled in defeat. It appears the bags were packed and ready to go, and Damian and Lois were just finishing closing them up. “…I’ll take care of him, Dick. I _promise_. I won’t let this threat or any other hurt him. I won’t let them even _touch_ him.”

“I know.” Dick repeated, quieter now, as the bags were picked up and Lois began ushering the boys towards the door. Damian paused for just a second when he saw his brother standing there. “Hey kiddo.”

Lois took the silent hint, carefully pushing Jon forward and down the stairs to give them a moment. Damian followed their path, but stopped when Dick knelt down and reached out to envelope him in his arms.

And Clark found himself a little surprised, when Damian dropped his bag once more to return the embrace.

“You be good, okay? You behave for Clark and Lois. Help them take care of Jon.” Dick whispered. Damian nodded silently against his neck. “They’ll find Bruce, and everything will be okay soon. Don’t stress too much. And if you do, just tell Clark and he’ll take care of you, alright?”

Damian nodded again.

“Good. Now I have my own case to finish right now, but as soon as it’s done, I’ll come up to the Watchtower and stay with you, sound good? I’ll even bring Shawn with, and you two can paint together.” Damian nodded a third time, and Dick carefully unwound their embrace, holding Damian’s face tenderly in his hands. They stared at each other for a moment, before Dick leaned down and kissed his forehead, releasing him. “Now get going, bud.”

Damian stepped away from him, and glanced at Clark as he grabbed his bag. His face seemed to darken a little in a blush before he quickly jogged down the stairs after Lois and Jon.

Dick and Clark followed after.

The five of them walked to the barn together – Lois with the boys and Dick and Clark behind them. Dick stayed at the barn entrance, and watched Clark activate the boom tube. Watched as Lois and Jon went through first.

Watched as Clark put a hand on Damian’s shoulder, and Damian lean slightly into his side. Watched as Clark led Damian forward and into the tube.

Smiled and waved when Damian looked almost nervously back at him.

Let that smile widen when Clark looked at him too, and held up three fingers.

_Dad Number Three._

Dick’s cackling echoed as he and Damian were transported to the safety of the Watchtower.

And Clark found himself laughing too, and hugging Damian closer to his side as they stepped out of the tube and were greeted by Diana.


End file.
